Cabin Twelve
by mccord-moments
Summary: The stay along The Staunton River during the Summer of 2006 was the most memorable for the McCord family.


**AN: This was just something I felt like writing...scratch that. I've wanted to write this (or something close to) ever since the season 3 finale. *I've never fly fished, however, I know many people who have—so that's the reach of my experience:**

The stay along The Staunton River during the Summer of 2006 was the most memorable for the McCord family. Not because it was filled with excitement or marked by disappointment, but because it was their last...or so it was. The summer signaled a defeat won by reality; the maturing of children, the consuming nature of academia...a need to change the course for summers to come. However, that was hindsight.

They arrived at the cabin just as the summer sun was setting. In the three years that preceded, the McCords had established an "embarking tradition": They would leave the house after having finished dinner-bags packed, and dedicate the drive to the evening.

"They're all out" Elizabeth smiled as she glanced over her shoulder across the back seat of their small Impala. Her three children sat sleeping in the small space; heads leaned against car seats and windows.

"They are cute, aren't they?" Henry remarked.

"Sure are… too bad we have to wake them."

"Hmm," Henry smirked, taking his wife's hand, "Hey. I'm glad we could make it up here this year."

"I am too," Elizabeth smiled as she added a soft kiss to Henry's lips, "It's been too long."

"Mom?" Stevie asked, her voice small and tired, "Are we here?"

"Hey, Stevie…" Elizabeth whispered, "Yeah, we're here."

"Can I get out then?" Stuck in between her brother's car seat and the door, Stevie was more than ready to leave the cramped quarters.

"Sure baby, but stay by the car."

The cool summer air was a welcomed disturbance to the stuffy warmth of the car, upon Stevie's exit. But as the equilibrium changed, Jason began to stir. His sprawling stretch was accompanied by a loud yawn.

"I think it's time to get out, babe," Henry stated.

"I can get him if you can wake Ali," Elizabeth suggested as she opened her door.

* * *

"This place never changes," Henry laughed as he entered in. It was a comforting source of amusement, however. It was a place they could return to—a place that would stay the same.

"Nostalgia time can wait til tomorrow. They're all ready for bed," Elizabeth smiled at her husband.

"Same room?" Stevie asked.

"Same room," Elizabeth affirmed. Out of the cabin's two bedrooms, Elizabeth and Henry took the smaller of the two, and let the kids camp out in the "master."

With teeth brushed and a trip to the bathroom for all, Stevie, Alison, and Jason fixed themselves in the big, cozy bed for the goodnight round, lit by the bright glow of the battery-operated lantern.

"Guys ready for bed?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do we get a bedtime story?" Alison asked.

"Sorry, Noodle," Henry apologized, "All the books are in the car."

"Tell us one," Stevie requested.

"I will after I'm done saying goodnight, sound good?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," Alison replied with her arms stretched wide.

"I love you, baby," She whispered upon placing a kiss on her youngest daughter's forehead. Elizabeth then moved to Jason.

"Hi, mommy," he said, as he placed his hands on his mother's face and brought her forehead down to his, smiling as he studied her face.

"Hi, Jase," She tried her best to mask her laughter.

"Hi, mommy" He giggled. And this time, Elizabeth lost her composure. She couldn't give an honest answer as to why, but when Jason caught her off guard, her laughter was out of her control.

"Hi, baby," She laughed, "Is it...Is it time...time for bed?"

"No. you have to tell us a story," Jason replied, letting go of Elizabeth's face.

"C'mon mom, hurry up. We'll all be asleep by the time you get to it." Stevie directed.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, baby, I'm getting to it," Elizabeth hushed, leaning over to kiss Stevie's head.

"Dad, you need to say goodnight," Alison informed.

"You're right, Noodle...I do." Henry moved from where he was leaning against the wall, to the bed.

"Can you tell us about Grandma and Grandpa Adams?" Stevie asked.

"You don't have to, babe," Henry assured, stepping away from Alison to glance at his wife.

"No...It's alright. In fact, Stevie, I think it's a perfect night to talk about them. They really enjoyed going camping….hiking...fly fishing…"

"Tell us a camping story then," Stevie suggested.

"Alright," Elizabeth paused while filing through her memories, "Well...when I was about your age, Stevie..maybe a bit older, we were camping by...some lake, and we weren't catching any fish. So, your Grandpa took me out on the water —away from our site; because we needed to have something to eat. We went around the lake in our canoe—"

"—Did you catch anything?" Alison asked.

"We did," Elizabeth answered, "We caught a lot."

"What did you do with them? Alison asked, once more

"We ah…" Elizabeth knew she had to choose her words carefully around Alison, "We put them in a bucket...a big bucket and let them swim around.

"Yeah...okay, mom," Stevie laughed.

"Yeah, so we went fishing and then we swam around for a bit. And it was a great, warm Summer day...really...really beautiful. When we were ready to head back though, it started to rain—like really pour. And the wind started to blow, it was cold, and it wasn't fun. It got really scary when the canoe rocked side to side: the water splashed up and against the sides, and we were trying our best to balance and get back. I remember sitting there, trying to be still but trying to keep the canoe straight because the water looked so dark and cold. Well, we made it—we were really close," Seeing that her two youngest children were asleep, Elizabeth decided to continue, "But then the canoe flipped. And my dad and I went in...all the fish went in. It was cold. Really cold, but he pulled me up, and we were able to carry it back. That's all I got for tonight. Night, babe."

Elizabeth and Henry kissed Stevie goodnight one last time and smoothed out the bedding, and left the room with the lantern in hand. They then headed outside to begin the enjoyable task of unpacking.

* * *

"Tonight was nice," Elizabeth smiled as she and Henry sifted through bags and boxes.

"Yeah. It's always nice to come back up here."

"Also a nice break from work," Elizabeth admitted

"Yes. It. Is. No one to bother you about grade changes."

"Or complain after skipping class."

"I'm glad you made the switch to UVA. I know you didn't want to leave The Company, but I'm glad you're with me. I really am," Henry said, placing a gentle hand on his wife's back.

It definitely has its own excitements...Watch the— be careful of the pole, Henry—it's in between the seat and the door.

"Do you really think Ali's gonna want to fish, babe? I mean…"

"We'll see," Elizabeth answered, "I have to at least give her the chance. I did with Stevie."

* * *

"And give her a chance they did: the next morning Elizabeth, Stevie, and Alison headed down to the river for a day of instructional fly fishing.

"You ready to learn, Noodle?" Elizabeth asked her daughter.

"Sure," Alison replied, moving closer to her mother on the riverbank.

"It's really fun, Ali—once you learn how," Stevie assured while she herself waded into the water.

"Alright, ready? We're going to go 'ten-two-ten-two…' and then release," Elizabeth demonstrated for her daughter, "Think you can do that?"

"Yeah, okay," Alison agreed.

"And if you want to stop at any time, remember, Daddy and Jase are up inside the cabin. I don't want to force you into anything."

"No, I want to try. I don't want to keep the fish, though."

"We'll release 'em," Elizabeth smiled in assurance, then glanced at Stevie to make sure she received the message, "Alright, stand here and grab the pole." Elizabeth stood from behind as she guided Alison on how to direct the cast.

"...Back, two. Follow through...Forward, ten. Back, two...and release."

"Did I do it?"

"Sure did, Again?"

"Sure" Alison smiled. Elizabeth spent the rest of the morning offering a guiding hand to her youngest daughter until she decided to take a step back, "I'll let you cast this next one by yourself, Noodle...let me get my camera."

As Elizabeth searched for her camera Alison and Stevie continued to cast their lines out.

"Look over here," Elizabeth directed, "Smile…"

"Mom, am I doing this right?" Alison questioned.

"Looks pretty good baby," Elizabeth joined her youngest daughter, once again, "Go back and then follow all the way through—smooth release."

"Hey!" Stevie yelled out, "Hey! I think I caught something."

"Get the net!" Elizabeth yelled back as she ran toward Stevie. Stepping onto a river rock for greater leverage, Stevie extended the net, hoping to get ahold of the fish. Instead, she slipped forward: missing the surrounding rocks but falling well within the water—the lively undercurrent taking her by force.

"I've got you," Elizabeth assured as she grabbed hold of her daughter, and pulled her out with command.

"Can we go back to the cabin?" Stevie whimpered as she leaned shaking against her mother.

"Yeah...why don't you sit down and Ali and I can pack up, and then we'll leave"

"That was scary, wasn't it?" Elizabeth remarked as she and her girls walked up the hillside.

"Yes," Stevie mumbled, as she remained pressed to her mother's side.

"We'll get you cleaned up and just relax for the night, how's that sound?"

"Good," Stevie quivered.

"That good with you, Ali?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, that works."

As they approached the cabin, Henry swung the door open. "You guys are—what happened?" He questioned as he observed the disheveled nature of his eldest daughter.

"She fell in," Elizabeth informed, "Had a bit of a run in with the undercurrent. Help me get her in?" Henry nodded. He supported his daughter's side, opposite Elizabeth; and together, they walked her up the drive and inside.

"Heard you took a fall, kid," Henry stated as Stevie fell onto the couch.

"Hmm-mm."

"But she caught an awesome white bass," Elizabeth tried to generate some excitement, "And Ali here learned how to fish…"

"Wow, you did, Noodle?" Henry beamed, turning around to catch Alison's expression, "Looks like the McCords have some fishing talent."

"Hmmm," Elizabeth smiled, placing a hand on Henry's chest, "How was your day, Professor?"

"It was good," he nodded, "We read, we played, we slept...that's where he is now...Not as fun as yours, obviously."

* * *

The McCords wrapped up their last night along the river that Summer with a fire. I proved to be a great source of relaxation from the day's earlier occurrences. Stevie and Alison ran around the fire, trying to determine where to best roast their hot dogs. Henry and Elizabeth sat back with Jason.

"Watch out, babe, his hot dog's going to roll…" Henry informed as his son's food was headed off the plate. Elizabeth was able to make the qualifying save of both the plate and the hot dog.

"Jase...baby you have to hold on to the plate—hold it up, she reminded, "...And you have ketchup all over your face big man. The subtle coo in her voice provoked a laugh. Henry was quick to grab the plate as Jason swung around to his mother; his face again, in front of hers.

"You have ketchup on your face, too, mom," he pointed, "There, there, there, there…"

"I do?" Elizabeth clenched eyes shut. Jason laughed once more before he dropped all his weight in his mother's lap. The strike of weight took her by surprise. "I think you're getting too big for this, Jase."

"They all are," Henry stated, watching his daughter's run around the fire.

"But we'll always have Cabin Twelve," She sighed, "Good Ol' Cabin Twelve."


End file.
